


Repetition

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fools in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: ”I love you, too.” Gyro replied, bending his head down to kiss Fenton softly on the lips. Again and again and again.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

> You ever write a word over and over and over again until it looses all possible meaning and you never wanna see that word again yeah that’s what I did to myself writing this. Enjoy some dumb idiots being in love

They had many conversations while lying in bed. Talks of science and of their new life together. Mundane things like what they wanted for dinner this week so Fenton could work on a shopping list. 

Fenton’s head resting on Gyro’s chest as they talked, the steady heartbeat thumping in Fenton’s ears was enough to lure him to sleep. But he fought it, he craved these moments.These quiet, sacred moments between them. 

Gyro’s fingers gently combed through his hair as he talked about a formula he was creating. They were content in the knowledge that they had each other in their lives. 

“I love you.” Fenton whispered out, a secret only meant for Gyro’s ears. The first time Fenton allowed himself to say the words out loud. Gyro’s fingers stopped in their place as the words registered in his brain. 

_ Fenton loves me _ . He thought to himself as he felt time grow still. The fluttering in his heart making his chest warm with love. Yes, he loved Fenton. Knew he loved him the first time he saw him. Was he confused at the new emotion he experiences, hell yeah. Did he think it was loathing at first. Pretty much. 

But now? After building a life orbiting each other, Gyro found he never wanted to stop loving Fenton. 

”I love you, too.” Gyro replied, bending his head down to kiss Fenton softly on the lips. Again and again and again. 

”I love you.” Fenton spoke louder, their lips parting as Gyro pulled him closer. 

”I love  ** _you_ ** .” Gyro replied, kissing Fenton once again. And again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me the will to live 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
